ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom: Carnage (film)
Venom: Carnage is a spin-off of The Amazing Spider-Man. It will be released in 2017. Synopsis Eddie Brock loses his job when Spider-Man finds out the identity of a villain known as the Sin-Eater because he had thought the Sin-Eater was somebody else who had actually lied to him. An alien species known as a Symbiote bonds to Peter Parker after accidentally stepping into a machine at Oscorp. Peter tries to get it off, and eventually does at a clock tower- where Eddie just so happens to be to bond with the Symbiote. Eddie is weak at first, and gets put in prison, losing the Venom Symbiote. However, when Gustav Fiers comes to break him out of jail with the Symbiote, his cell mate, a serial killer named Cletus Kasady also gets a part of the Symbiote, turning into an even deadlier villain, and Spider-Man has to defeat both of them... Or find a way to change the minds of the Symbiotes. Plot Eddie Brock works at the Daily Bugle. He is investigating crime scenes from a criminal known as the "Sin-Eater." One day, a girl tells him that she is the Sin-Eater, and he believes her. The government asks Eddie to reveal her identity, but Spider-Man finds out that it was actually somebody else. Eddie swears revenge on Spider-Man because he lost his job. Peter Parker is now a college student with his new friend Mary Jane Watson. He has a part time job at the Daily Bugle, and he meets Eddie Brock, arguing with him about Spider-Man. Peter soon discovers that Harry is back at Oscorp, and looking for him there after hours in his Spider-Man suit, Peter accidentally falls into a secret area of Oscorp. He trips and falls into a machine that causes something to bond to Peter, and Peter faints. When Peter reawakens, he notices that his suit has turned black and white. He tries to get the suit off, but can't. Peter starts fighting crime in this suit, but soon learns that the Symbiote will eventually bond to him permanently and it will control him after going back to Oscorp at night. Peter discovers that the suit is vulnerable to sound. After many attempts to get it off with loud noise, he goes to the clock tower where Gwen died and swings the bell several times. Meanwhile, Eddie tries to get a new job, and soon finds himself about to lose everything he has. While walking near the clock tower, he notices that it has been ringing repeatedly for about two minutes, so he goes inside to find Spider-Man. Eddie yells at him extremely loudly, and the Symbiote finally comes off, but it lands on Eddie, bonding to him. Eddie hides in the sewers, and thinks that the Symbiote can help him defeat Spider-Man, so he turns into Venom. Venom is quickly defeated by Spider-Man slamming two trash can lids together and police sirens, and the Symbiote comes off and Venom is arrested. Harry learns about Venom on the news, and asks Gustav Fiers to find the Symbiote and give it back to Eddie. Gustav steals it Peter Parker's dorm room. Gustav finds Eddie in prison, and gives the Symbiote back to Eddie, although Eddie requests him not to, and Venom immediately begins to control him. Venom breaks through the walls, and Gustav walks away. Eddie's cell mate, a serial killer named Cletus Kasady, finds out that Eddie left some of the Symbiote behind, and he touches it immediately, and a loud inhuman scream is heard. Peter Parker creates a new Spider-Man suit based on the black and white suit, but made of cloth instead of the Symbiote. Peter tests out his new suit and soon gets stuck in quicksand. Venom appears and reveals it was his trap, jumping on top of Spider-Man. Venom rips off Peter's mask, who complains that he just made that suit, and discovers his true identity. Eddie tries to control himself, and he succeeds, but the Venom Symbiote stays on him. Eddie helps Peter out of the trap and runs away. The next day, Peter sees on the news that Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady had escaped prison. Suddenly, the image changes to Carnage in Times Square. Carnage begins to attack, and Peter quickly swings in. He battles Carnage, but Carnage defeats him. Carnage almost kills Peter, but Peter quickly escapes. Peter knows that he would need the help of someone else to defeat Carnage, so he goes to ask Eddie Brock, who he suspects is Venom. Peter finds Venom in an alley, and Eddie asks Peter to stop Venom from taking over. Peter tells Eddie that he needs to control Venom rather than destroying him. Eddie tries to help Peter defeat Carnage, but Venom takes over. Eddie tells Peter that there is no way to control Venom, so he gives in and becomes a villain. Eddie learns more about his abilities and discovers how powerful he is. He fights Peter again and nearly kills him, but Carnage comes in and fights Venom. Peter then goes to ring the clock tower, and the Symbiotes come off. Peter swings the Symbiotes far away. Meanwhile, Flash Thompson, who formerly went to high school with Peter, is in the army, missing his legs. The Venom Symbiote lands on top of him, and he turns into Agent Venom. He regrows his legs in this Symbiote and the general tells him to leave because the Symbiote is dangerous. Agent Venom ends up meeting Spider-Man, telling him that he can control the Symbiote. The Carnage Symbiote returns by itself, creating a third Symbiote known as Toxin. Kasady tries to bond to Carnage again to defeat Toxin, but Carnage is weak after "giving birth" to Toxin. The Toxin Symbiote bonds with Eddie Brock, who battles Spider-Man and Agent Venom. The Toxin Symbiote is eventually destroyed, seemingly killing Eddie in the process. Carnage regains his strength, but Peter and Agent Venom defeat him, then remove Kasady from the Symbiote. Kasady swears he will get revenge as he is taken away by the police. Peter asks Flash how he can control the Symbiote, and he says that he must be strong enough to control it. Peter offers Flash to help him defeat villains, but Flash declines the offer, explaining that he would rather work on his own. Agent Venom then destroys the Carnage Symbiote, which dies with a scream. In a post-credits scene, five people discover five Symbiotes. In an end-credits scene, a doctor diagnoses Eddie Brock with cancer. After the end-credits scene, Carnage screams. Cast *Finn Wittrock as Eddie Brock/Venom/Toxin *Alan Tudyk as Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Zylka as Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson Easter Eggs *The five Symbiotes in the post-credits scene look like the Life Foundation Symbiotes. *In the end-credits scene, a doctor tells Eddie Brock that he has cancer. This hints that he is still alive, and that he could become Anti-Venom, as the origin story of Anti-Venom is similar to this.